Todo por tu amor mi angel
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Dos hermanos pelearan a muerte por el amor de una alumna nueva que entro al instituto, ¿Quién ganara el amor de la nueva?, ¿Shadow o Silver? y ¿Qué hará Sonic para evitar que sus dos hermanos se asesinen entre ellos por la nueva alumna? y ¿qué hará el para recuperar a su mejor amigo?


Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me alegraron leerlos y me animaron el dia, bueno este es otro fanfiction y espero que le guste.

CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE LA COMPETENCIA. Part 1

Su única distracción era ver a través de la ventana del salón de clases que estaba en el segundo piso, los alumnos que se encontraban en este salón solo podían sentir celos de los pájaros que pasaban volando sin preocupación alguna, en una de las ultimas filas se encontraba un erizo de color azul rey con unos bellos ojos esmeraldas que estaba enviando un mensaje de texto desde su celular, después de eso un sonido incesante se empezó a escuchar en todo el aula interrumpiendo la clase de matemáticas, el maestro empezó a caminar rumbo al lugar de origen del sonido.

-Señor Silver –pronunciaba el profesor mientras veía decepcionado a un erizo color plateado de unos hermosos ojos dorados que estaba al lado del erizo azul- sabe que es contra las reglas usar teléfonos celulares durante la clase al menos que sea importante, así que por favor léanos lo que dice su mensaje

-si usted lo dice profesor –dijo Silver mientras dirigía una mirada asesina al erizo azul que estaba a su lado- Silver, crees que el calvo se de cuenta que su mujer lo anda engañando con el conserje por que el si tiene cabello en la maseta y no en la nariz, De: Sonic

-¡SEÑOR SONIC Y SEÑOR SILVER, REPORTESE EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR, DE INMEDIATO! –pronuncio el profesor con su cara toda roja por la furia, así que Sonic y Silver se levantado enseguida de sus asientos y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta lo mas rápido que podían- ¡DETENGANSE!, tengo una mejor idea, se quedaran después de clases y limpiaran toda la institución, incluyendo la preparatoria y la universidad, durante todo el mes, sino los reprobare durante todo el año e irán a los cursos de verano, vuelvan a sus asientos

-¿Qué?, no puede hacer eso –decía Sonic- ¿Quién se cree que es para...-un erizo color negro con iris rubí le tapo la boca a Sonic antes de que empeorara la situación en la que el y el otro erizo estaban enredados, el profesor solos los vio y le dijo que tomaran sus asientos- ¿no te han mostrado que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien?

-¿y tu aun no entiendes que significa otra vez en la dirección y serás expulsado? –dijo un erizo negro con rayos rojos en sus puas con un tono irónico- Sonic compórtate de aquí hasta que salgamos de secundaria, quieres y eso también va para ti Silver

-pero si yo no hice nada –Dijo el erizo plateado mientras apuntaba a Sonic con el seño fruncido- el tubo la culpa de todo

-¡¿Qué parte de que se vallan a sentar no entienden?!, no quisiera reportar al mejor alumno del instituto señor Shadow –Dijo el profesor

-lo siento profesor –dijo el erizo negro mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza- no volverá a pasar profesor

Los tres erizos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares, el profesor se fue a su escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una coneja de edad adulta de ojos cafés y piel crema que usaba un elegante vestido.

-buenos días alumnos –menciono Vainilla con una voz suave y pasiva- ¿profesor puede venir un momento?

-claro que si, como no directora –dijo el maestro en tono respetable mientras volteaba a verla- no hagan desorden alumnos, y señor Sonic no trate de salir por la ventana del salón de clases como la ultima vez o por el ducto de ventilación, tardamos casi 5 horas en sacarlo de hay

-que, tenia que intentarlo –dijo el erizo azul volteando a ver al erizo plateado.

**SONIC POV**

Esto es lo malo de ir a la escuela, te quitan tu libertad y para empeorar las cosas que tus hermanos estén contigo, no tengo nada contra ellos pero a Silver le haría bien relajarse un poco y aparte que tarado no pone su celular en vibrador, aunque pensándolo bien, por que no le dije en persona, después de todo esta a lado mió y Shadow, solo por que nació primero no le da derecho de ordénanos o de comportase como si fuera nuestro padre, creo que necesita relajarse y conseguise una novia.

-¿no estas pensando en escaparte cierto? –volteo a mi lado y esta Silver viendome como si fuera un tarado- recuerda que otra vez en la direccion y…

-y me expulsan, ya se, te comportas como Shadow solo que el no tiene novia

La cara de Silver estaba roja como un tomate, es más me recordó a mi amigo Knucles

–Blazet no es mi novia, ¿Cuántas veces telo tengo que decir-

-no se, de aquí hasta la graduación tal vez –veía la cara de Silver, me quería estrangular como cuando éramos niños y me comí sus dulces de Hallowen- cálmate viejo, es solo una broma

En ese momento entro el maestro salvándome la vida, pero no entro solo, entro con una eriza de color amarillo, cabello largo hasta la cintura y ojos azules como el mar que vestía el uniforme de la escuela, tenia las mejillas rojas a lo mejor estaba avergonzada o nerviosa, yo que se.

-Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, ella viene de la hermosa ciudad de Marble, así que espero que se lleven bien con ella y que no vayan a contaminarla, ella es tal vez la segunda mejor alumna que tengamos en esta escuela después del señor Shadow –el profesor se veia serio, pero ya estoy arto de escuchar, Shadow es un gran compositor, Shadow es un alumno destacado, Shadow le causo traumas psicológicos a Scourge- señorita por favor preséntese a la clase

-ah, claro –su voz era casi audible que apenas la pude escuchar, nos volteo a ver y solto un suspiro- mi nombre es Maria Lake The Hedgehog, tengo 15 años y espero que nos llevemos bien

-que te parece Silver, la nueva es una chica tímida –voltee a ver a Silver y este se encontraba con la mirada clavada en la chica nueva- Silver, Silver, tierra llamando a erizo plateado, me copia? –enseguida el profesor menciono que necesitaba un lugar en donde sentar a la nueva y Silver me tiro del banco tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de responde, pero no fui el único Shadow también empujo a Knucles que era su compañero- ¿pero que te pasa Silver?

-mmm, señorita Maria se sentara junto con el joven Shadow –dijo el profesor, vi como Shadow sonreía a pesar de estar como 5 filas delante de mi, y también vi como Silver mordía su cárdeno evitando gritar de furia- Señor Shadow, podría mostrarle la escuela a la señorita Maria, terminando las clases –Shadow solo sonrió y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de aceptación- muy entonces sigamos con la clase

Durante toda la clase de historia Silver no dejaba de romper sus lápices mientras veía a la nueva alumna hablando con Shadow y riendo, no ser por que pero algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán mas extrañas y feas de lo que están y terminare como los lápices de Silver. Caos ayudame.

¿Por qué Shadow y Silver se comportan así?, ¿tiene razón Sonic en preocuparse así?

En el siguiente capitulo, Silver y Shadow tendran una pequeña discusión y el afectado será Sonic, y uno de los dos le pedira una cita a la nueva y ella aceptara, pero ¿quien será el afortunado?

Espero que les guste y dejen reiws

Atentamente Judith Rose Dark


End file.
